Strange and Beautiful
by hiddensunshine
Summary: The fact was they needed each other. He was her stability, and she, in return, was the addiction he could never seem to break. R/A
1. Chapter 1

**Strange and Beautiful**

A&N: Starts up in season two. Review!

Summary: The fact was they needed each other. He was her stability, and she, in return, was the addiction he could never seem to break. R/A

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me._

_-Aqualung_

Amy scrambled around the kitchen early in the morning trying to find her history paper. "Mom where's my paper?! I just had it…" The young mom flipped through piles of clothes and papers, toys and bottles only to_ not_ find that damn paper. The one she worked on basically all night while Ricky had John.

Ricky.

He had been a great help lately she couldn't have denied that. After John was born he had really stepped up. Taking John when she needed him too, getting a car seat, and actually listening to her when she talked. They were making it work, or at least trying to. Slow fully and painfully at first but now, now it seemed to be working. Somehow.

She continued looking for her paper when the back door slammed open and she found herself listening to Ricky curse himself over banging his knee on a toy. "You need something?" She mumbled while rubbing her temple. "Morning to you to." Ricky said with his eyebrows raised. "Ricky I don't really feel like arguing with you this morning, John's upstairs." Ricky nodded while scooting past the hormonal girl to grab his son.

That's right _his_ son. Not Ben's but his.

Anne came rushing down the stairs with her newly grown belly and a smile on for the first time in weeks. "What are you so cheerful about?" Amy asked. Anne flashed a smile. "Is Ricky here? Because we're already running late and…" She paused when the teenage boy came down the stairs with John in tow and quiet as a mouse.

"Aw morning Ricky! Hi John, your daddy's here!" Anne smiled as Ricky gave her a proud dad grin and turned to Amy. "So I'll take him to daycare and see you at school?" Amy closed her eyes and sighed. "Can you even take him to the nursery? You don't even know what crib he's in and how much he'll cry when you first put him down and…" "Ames I'll be fine. We both will." Ricky smirked.

"Amy just stop being a grouch and let Ricky take him. He is his dad." Anne mentioned while walking into the living room. "Fine." She said rolling her eyes. She walked over to John who was cooing at his daddy and kissed his nose. "Bye baby." Ricky turned out the back door while Amy took a deep breath.

"Amy let's go! We can't keep being late!" Anne cried to her daughter. "But mom…" Anne came rushing in with a paper in hand. "Here I found it, let's go!"

Adrian was finishing her breakfast that morning when Ruben came in and kissed her forehead. "Morning daughter." He chuckled while getting out some cereal. "Hey dad." She smiled to herself. Dad. She had been waiting her entire life to wake up and eat breakfast with her father, discuss school and boys.

And now with her parents getting back together everything seemed perfect. Even Ricky and her were…together? They were still having sex yes and even talked a lot more now. She had seen his son at the hospital and even babysat with him once. Not something she'd like to repeat again though…

But Ricky and her, she had been waiting a long time for him and her to get together. But then he and Amy happened and John came along. The only real person in his life right now. He even admitted it.

"Adrian are you listening to me?" She heard Ruben cry out while she woke from her daydreaming. "Oh yeah sorry!" She answered while getting up to the sink. "So I wanted to talk to you about something." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" She mumbled. "About what?" Even though she fully knew what he was going to say. He tried almost every day. And today, today she wasn't going to run from it.

Ruben looked her in the eyes. "Ricky dear, I want to talk to you about Ricky."

Amy was putting the lock on her locker when suddenly Ricky came up. "Hi Ricky." She mumbled as he smirked. "Ames." "How was John?" She asked while they both walked to band-unknowingly. "He was great, didn't cry at all." The sixteen-year old boasted much to the dismay of his baby's momma.

"Super." She said tears coming to her eyes. Ricky watched her put her horn up and wondered what was up. "Amy what's going on? Is it Ben?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit and she snapped. "Nothing's wrong Ricky and Ben and I aren't really your business are we?" He was about to say something when she interrupted him. "Thought so." And with that she was off, leaving him to stand alone. Something Ricky Underwood was used to-a lot.

Ben came up to the woman he 'loved' that lunch period and sat. "Hi Amy." He kissed her. "How are you?" "Hi Ben." She managed a weak smile in return.

"So I saw you with Ricky this morning." He started while Amy's head snapped over to him. "And?" "Well I don't really think he should be talking to you outside of the house, I mean it's not like John's even here." He added smugly.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Look Ben, Ricky and I can talk whenever we want. I don't need your approval. And I don't like how jealous you've been lately." Ben cleared his throat and nodded. "You right I just…" She cut him off. "Just leave it!" He sighed and returned to his sandwich, wondering if Ricky would ever not be between them. He looked up to see the drummer walking towards them and closed his eyes. That would be a _no_.

Adrian was running late that morning. She had a long talk with her dad on how Ricky is eventually going to be with Amy-the mother of his child and between dealing with that_ heartbreak_ and visiting Grace she couldn't handle it anymore.

She picked up a burger on the way to school for lunch and sat in her car wondering if anything anymore would ever _not_ be about Amy and Ricky.

The town's precious teen parents. And as she got out to go in she saw Ricky and Amy talking alone by the trees. That would be a no in her book. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be the other woman.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me take him for one night at my place." Ricky cried as Amy sank her foot in the dirt. "Because you don't know what you're doing!" He realized then that they were shouting and turned to find him and her alone in the courtyard, everyone even Ben had seemed to be inside, leaving the parents to work it out on their own.

Great.

"Yes I do! Ames I've been there every day after and before school. And after school lets out I'll be there all day to help you! I think I know my son!" He pleaded as Amy sighed and rubbed her temples once more.

"Just drop by around seven okay?" She gave up while heading to class. Ricky watched the mother of his son walk away clearly hurting and frustrated and knew something was up. Something was wrong with Amy Juergens.

Ben was late to work that afternoon when he turned the corner in school and suddenly ran into someone. Books and note scattered everywhere as Ben came on rambling some gay apology.

It was Adrian.

"Sorry, sorry." He kept going as Adrian put on a smile and nodded. "It's fine Ben." He took up her notes and they stood there for a moment-the silence gathering around them.

"So how's Amy been?" She asked quietly. Ben looked down at his feet for a moment. "How's Ricky?" He shot back. They both broke out in smile and laughed. "Well I better get going. I got French to study for." Adrian admitted. Ben looked a little shocked. "French? Well that's cool of you." She blushed and said she'd see him later. "Text me sometime okay?" She found herself saying while heading to the car. Ben nodded and went the other direction.

Adrian sat behind the wheel in surprise and confusedness. Ricky was great, at the sex and…just great. But Ben, in the few minutes they had talked it just felt…_right_.

Comfortable, easy to laugh and to…never mind. She put the key in and went on her way-alone. Something she had been doing her whole life.

John was fussy that night. Ricky had called to tell her he'd be a little late-something at the shop at come up. Anne was out frocking with David and who knew where her dad and sister were. They were so secretive lately.

"What's wrong, baby? What do you need?" She cooed as she picked up a screaming John. She held him close and rocked him back and forth, but that only made him more fussy-somehow. "Come on John let's just get through one night, just **one night** without any crying or tears and more sleep for both of us." Amy tried to imagine that-a night with total sleep.

She hadn't had one in a long time.

After ten minutes of total screaming Amy was at her wits. She picked up her cell and called the only person who could help her right now.

"Hello?" A male voice boomed.

"Ricky." Amy sobbed. "I need your help." "I'll be right there." He said.

And with that she had her wish, Ricky was on his way just like usual.

He appeared like his always did- just this time it was closer to midnight and Amy was falling apart. He saw her in shorts and an old band camp shirt and smiled for a minute until she brought the crying baby over to him.

"Hey champ what's wrong?" He said softly as John suddenly hushed up and played with Ricky's car key chain.

Ricky smiled, proud that he was becoming a good dad and looked up to only see Amy tearing up again and walking to the kitchen. He followed in suit and asked her what was wrong.

"Don't lie." He murmured. Amy shot him a look as she got out a bottle and sighed. "I'm just tired okay? I'm tired and sick of fighting with Ben and not being enough for John."

"Ames what are you talking about?" Ricky asked setting John in his playpen. "Look at me? I can never get him to sleep or shut up! It's always his daddy. And as much as I appreciate you being here for him I just…I want to be a good mom." She whispered.

Ricky came over and looked her in the eye. "Ames you are a good mom I promise." She looked over at the sleeping boy and shook her head. "It doesn't feel like it." And with that he pulled her in for a hug, nothing special or romantic-it didn't have to be. Everything was always different with him and her. That's the reason they had a four month old next to them.

So they hugged for awhile-just like they had oh so long ago in the halls of school. But now it was quiet. All you could hear was her soft sobs and John's baby breaths…and Ricky's heart feeling like it was about to burst.

And at the end of the day it always seemed to come down to this. The little family together, once again. Ricky, Amy and their son.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks had gone by since the doctor's death. The funeral had been last week along with the wake and what not. The whole town had appeared to pay their respects and final wishes. Everyone well, except Amy.

It's like all this pressure had built up. It wasn't_ just_ the funeral she was missing out on it was her high school life! She loved John she really did, she just wish he could have appeared later in her life.

Although with that she probably would have had a son with…Ben, not Ricky. So would John really be the same if he hadn't come from _her and Ricky_. It was too much to think about and right now, she didn't really have the time.

It was worthless anyways; she had had sex with Ricky, not Ben. John was **his** and **her's** and would forever always be.

**~xx~**

Late that night John had finally fallen asleep and Amy found herself heading downstairs where Anne was finishing up laundry with…her dad? George waved to his eldest daughter and asked if she wanted an egg sandwich, leftovers from earlier of course. "There really good Amy." Anne smiled before handing her some baby clothes.

"Uh sure." The teen mom replied before sinking into a chair. It was weird to see her parents getting along so well when they were in the middle of a divorce and her mother was pregnant out of wedlock, again.

But she couldn't complain, she hadn't seen George and Anne this happy in a long time. And if it was being friends was what this family needed then so be it. If only she and Ricky could be friends without…well never mind.

"So how are you and Ricky doing?" Anne asked with a small smile. Amy sighed, mothers and their instincts. "Were fine mom, just taking care of John."

"Together." Anne reassured. She gave her mom a look before taking the sandwich from George. She didn't know where she was getting with this.

"Anne what are you trying to say?" George asked before setting the hot sauce down. "Nothing." Her mom cried out. The three sat in silence for awhile before Ashley popped in.

"Ashley." Anne cried out warmly, hugging the soon to be-freshman. Ashley sighed and turned to Amy. "You know John's been crying for like ten minutes." Amy threw down her sandwich. "What? I didn't hear him cry?"

Ashley clicked on the monitor and suddenly John was screaming. The teen mother got up and slowly made her way up the stairs.

"Where's Ricky when you need him?" Ashley said before grabbing a piece of bacon and heading next door. George flashed Anne a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen." She reassured.

Summer showed up before they knew it. School would be out in only a matter of days and everyone was making plans-excited to end the year.

David had surprised Anne with a ring and some phony speech on how much he loved her and shit according to George. Ashley laughed while Amy rolled her eyes as he was telling them one night at dinner. Amy and John had been over at least once a week-normally the nights when Ricky couldn't make it over.

It was just too painful sitting with her mother and David-the king of awkward moments. Her dad's was an easy escape.

Grace had made it back to school and patched things up with Adrian _and _Jack. She had even come over one afternoon thanking Amy and her dad for all the things they had done.

Adrian was growing impatient with Ricky and all the time he spent with John and "Ames" as he liked to call her. She cringed at the name and whenever he brought it up.

She had promised Ruben to leave him but so far it hadn't happened. She was still waiting-hoping that Ricky would see her for…her. The way Ben did. Yes Ben…

Who speaking of was planning to go to Italy after some talks with his dad and Mr. Molina. Amy had originally tried to tag along but with John and now summer classes she was swamped. Leaving her boyfriend off to go…yeah.

Ricky was the only consistent person in her life. She had kept trying to hide from the truth but after weeks of fighting with Ben and her mom and Ashley it was decided. He was the only real one there for her and John. But they were…friends. Adrian and Ben were the** ones** they went home to at night.

They were the ones they loved, right?

**~xx~**

"No for the last time I have not made up my mind yet all right?" Anne yelled into the phone when Amy walked in, bouncing John on her hip. "What was that about?" She asked. Anne sighed. "David wants me to move in with him in this dream home he's been designing."

Amy's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! Really? Mom we totally should you know this house is getting too cramped."

Anne looked her daughter in the face and smiled. "He just wants me Amy." She whispered slightly. "What?" The color drained from the teen's face. "How can he do that? I'm _your_ daughter! Me and John are your family not him."

"Amy I know that and so does he, but he's also going to be my family to. Were getting married!" Amy narrowed her eyes before setting John down.

"And how do you know that the baby isn't dads?" She suddenly blurted out.

Anne widened her eyes. "Shit." Amy mumbled.

"Why can't you just come over tonight? My parents are going out for a late dinner and then…" Ricky cut her off. "Adrian you know I can't. John has been sick lately and with Ben leaving so soon Amy's going to need me over there."

"More like just _you_." Adrian said under her breath. "I'll call you later okay?" He said waiting for a non-bitch response. "Fine." She said with a click of the phone.

He loved his new apartment. The first night he had spent in it Amy had even let John come over. She came in while he showed her the nursery Margaret had helped him with. Blue with a drum border. She smiled as John gurgled and laughed at his daddy. It was perfect, his son, his apartment, his Amy-noo…he thought. Ben's Amy. How a stupid thought like that could slip into his mind.

Ricky picked up the car keys and made his way over to her house. He had worked late last night-closing up the shop for Leo and wasn't able to come over. He was missing John like crazy. One night and he couldn't believe how much he did. Who knew Ricky Underwood was such a softy?

**~xx~**

"And so now he wants her to move in _just_ her!" Amy cried while feeding John that night. Her dad and Ashley were over since Anne was out with David-once again. "That's just crazy." Ashley muttered.

"Your mother really needs to get her problems figured out. She's an adult! A grandmother for pete's sake. Why would she want to leave you Ames?" George said out loud. Amy shrugged and sat down, looking at the clock.

"Where is Ricky?" She mumbled.

"I could think of a few." Ashley smirked. "Shut up!" Her sister cried, "Hey you two cut it out." George cried. His wife really was the better one at this.

They continued to yell even after John went to snooze and George just sat there eating cake when Ricky snuck in.

"What's going on?" He asked. George looked at the kid with a new-found view. He had really stepped up since John had been born, new apartment, was over here all the time…really good. Plus since Ben was getting a little annoying and sex-crazy these days Ricky looked pretty golden. Shock right?

"This two are at it once again, I put John down in the living room, tried to keep the poor boy out of this…whatever it is." He said.

Ricky nodded and looked at Amy; she seemed so tired, lost even. Ben leaving was really doing shit to her. "Hey Ames." He said breaking in the middle of the two. Ashley glared at him while Amy sighed.

"Hey I didn't even see you come in. Ashley started to pipe up when he turned to her. "Ashley just give it a rest okay?" George smiled as Ashley went silent in shock and Amy gave him a caring look.

"He's in the living room-napping." "Let's go see him."

**~xx~**

"I can't believe your liking Ricky now-a few months ago you couldn't even stand the guy." Ashley shouted once she and George had gone back next door. "I don't like Ricky I just-like the fact that he's taking care of my grandson that's all." George mumbled as he reached for a beer.

"Yeah just like David's gonna take care of _your_ baby with mom?" Ashley smirked and ran upstairs. "I'm gonna tell her!" George yelled.

"I think he's finally gotten over his cold thing." Amy sighed while flopping on the couch. Ricky sunk into the chair across from her and looked at his sleeping son. "That's good because I think I left his medicine at my house anyway." Amy giggled and then cleared her throat.

"It's really great that you got your own place now. It's good for John to see more of his daddy." Ricky blushed and thanked her. "I'm just glad I can provide for him and everything. Things are going okay so far."

"Yeah…" Amy whispered before catching a glance at their son.

"This whole Ben thing is really tearing you up isn't it?" Ricky asked quietly. Her eyes darted to him and teared up a little. "I just…I don't want to lose him while he's thousands of miles away. Not like this."

"You won't, its Ben, he loves you." Ricky said. Amy gave him a small smile in return. "I guess we'll just have to see, we have the whole summer ahead of us." She said.

Ricky nodded. "We'll have everyday together." He looked up to see Amy blushing. "I mean…like with John and everything. If you want to."

She chuckled. "It's fine-we'll keep doing what we have been. He needs us. He needs you." He looked down at his son once more and smirked.

"He needs you too Ames. He's got a great set of…whatever we are." She giggled once more and agreed. "I think we'll be okay for the summer. I got everything I need right now-with the exception of Ben…and I guess Adrian for you?" She almost said in an asking form.

He looked at her in a painful way-wishing he could tell her the truth but instead he said yes and just sunk back into the chair. "Yeah Adrian for me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A&N: **this one is _over_due, it's also been skipped a couple of months ahead. :)

**~xx~**

Amy had been right- they had the whole summer ahead of them. They were both working and Amy taking classes' yes- but every night he would come over or even she go with John to his place now. They would eat and talk and play with their son like they were a real family. Like they were something.

Ricky had to pinch himself over the great couple of months they just finished. He wished summer could just stay forever. Summer was theirs, their season.

But it couldn't, school was right around the corner and everyone was due home from vacations. Ben arrived home tomorrow from his precious Italy and Ricky had offered to take John so Amy and him could have a proper homecoming. But she just shook her head and smiled.

"I don't think I even want to see him." She whispered at one of their last dinner nights. School started next week.

Ricky popped his head up after feeding John. "What?" She looked down at the floor. "I just after everything he's put me through with this summer I don't know if I'm ready to see him right away. He deserves to know how it feels to be left alone."

He just nodded in agreement-not wanting to get in a fight with the teen mother. After all they had been doing great these past couple of weeks.

"But you should because it's the right thing to do and you always do the right thing." He smirked. She looked up at him. "Not everything." His eyes wandered towards John and he sighed. "Amy I know this isn't what you had planned but…" She cut him off.

"Let's not fight on the last night of real summer okay?" She whispered patting his knee. Ricky nodded. "Okay."

**~xx~**

Soon a month had gone by and Ricky hadn't even realized it. Between school and running John around he had just been caught up in everything.

He hadn't really even talked to Amy much for the last few weeks. Ever since Ben had gotten back and…yeah. She had been busy too. She had really been trying with John and it was great to see him and her finally bonding.

He was still with Adrian. They were off and on like crazy but for some reason she was his safe haven. Comfort. He'd go there to fool around instead of proclaiming his feelings for Amy. He couldn't. He wouldn't dare. Amy Juergens belonged to Ben.

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm my own person!" Amy cried out to Ben one afternoon while they were in a fight-again. "I know that but I'm saying I love you, only you and I just can't fully trust you with Ricky anymore. I mean I don't even know what you could have done this summer!" Ben yelled out.

Amy screamed and stomped her foot on the ground. "You are so frustrating!" Ben sighed and tried to move closer. "No." She whispered. "Leave, now." He nodded and went to the door. "I love you." "Well maybe I don't!" Amy yelled once again right before waking John up. She sighed and put her hands over her face before trudging upstairs.

She picked up the baby and started to rock him. He was really getting big lately; she couldn't believe he was over six months old.

Ricky was coming over in about an hour. He had been picking up extra shifts at the shop and she was really proud of him for that-secretly of course but nevertheless proud.

She looked at her phone seeing a text from Ben and rolled her eyes. This was too much; maybe they had gone too far…

**~xx~**

He looked at the postcard wondering how in the world she had gotten his address. Oh yeah, _he_ had given it to her. Ben scrunched his eyebrows at the sloppy cursive and recognized the one word he was dreading. Sex.

He had done it. He'll admit it-to himself only of course but he had.

It was halfway through his trip, he and Amy weren't speaking and he suddenly met…her. Gina, and for the next month and a half they were together every day. One night led to another and soon no more virgin Ben.

It was something he would have been proud of a year ago-hell even six months ago but he was...in love? With Amy and that was supposed to be for her. That's what he told her, everybody, even Ricky so he'd stay away.

And now, now he had messed up and this time he didn't know if it would be okay.

"Hmm Ricky that was great." Adrian purred as she laid in her new bed, in her new bedroom! After weeks of convincing her dad they had bought the house from George, especially after everyone had found out that he was the father. The only real choice was to move back in with Anne.

"Yeah I really need to head next door though; I was supposed to be at Amy's twenty minutes ago." Ricky said roughly tugging his jeans.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Oh so you're a few minutes late that doesn't mean Amy can't handle herself. He turned and glared at her. "Adrian I'm trying to be responsible here and you're not helping."

She smiled and ran her hands over his chest behind him. "Oh but I am."

He grabbed his phone and ran downstairs. Leaving his…girlfriend behind for his son's mother. Again.

"Hey hey!" Ricky says with a smirk as he walks in on John crawling towards Amy. The baby boy looks up and squeals at the sight of his daddy. Ricky picks him up with a kiss and then turns to face Amy.

"Look I'm sorry I'm late I just…" She cuts him off. "Its fine Ricky, you think you could…possibly take him tonight? Just for one night. I need some time alone."

He nods slowly and looks at the mother of his child, the one he…_had_ feelings for oh so long ago. The one he fell in love with during the summer. Their summer.

"Is everything okay Ames?" She nods before packing up John's things. She hums to herself while he plays with the boy and suddenly the door swings open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Amy glares. Adrian rolls her eyes once again and comes up to Ricky. "I thought you said you'd be back over?" He instantly turns red and looks at Amy who is now clearly upset. "You were over there? That's why you were late?!" He tries to explain himself but she shoves the bag at his chest and yells for Adrian-no both of them to go. "Okay we'll just go play with your son." Adrian chuckles before leaving.

Ricky-who has John in tow, turns around to the sophomore who is tearing up. "Ames." He starts-cracking his voice. "Just leave Ricky." She says coldly before shutting the door.

**~xx~**

"And I just wanted you to know. I couldn't keep it in anymore." Ben whispered looking at the floor. Amy sat across from him silently crying. "Amy I still…" "No." She suddenly said. "Don't even dare saying I still love you. It's all fake, a joke and you know what. I can't do it anymore." He looks at her with a look that almost drives her back to him but for once, she's strong. "Goodbye Ben." The teen mom whispers and suddenly it's just him, alone and the couple that once stood against anything, had crumbled.

**~xx~**

"You can't just do that Adrian! You can't pop up there whenever you want especially when I'm there!" Ricky yells and suddenly receives a slap on the face. "I can do whatever the hell I want, especially when I think you're doing something with Amy!" She screams back. The two are standing out on her driveway-John's already asleep in the car and Ricky's hoping no one hears them.

"I'm not doing anything with Amy Juergens why can't you just get over that?!" Ricky says. Adrian sighs and flops on the grass. "Because** you** can't" She whispers crying. "What?" Ricky asks alarmed. "Are you in love with her Ricky?"

"Adrian…" He starts. "No." She stops him. "Are you in love with Amy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A&N: **so overdue and I apologize, life's kept me busy the last seven months is it? updates will be coming I promise but for now enjoy and review!

**~xx~**

"No Adrian why would you think I'm in love with Amy? She's with Ben for petes sake and I'm with YOU." Ricky yelled back trying to be quieter for the sake of John. Adrian shook her head. "You're always running off to her Ricky she's a decent mom she doesn't always need you!"

Ricky stumbled back into his car. "She does need me Adrian and I need her."

"Not as much as you need me." Adrian purred. "No." Ricky whispered.

"Even more than you." And with that he drove off leaving the majorette once again.

**~xx~**

Amy sat there trying to sleep but for once she couldn't without John's soft breathing. She cursed out loud for letting Ricky take him. She was _his _mother. God everything had been so screwed up lately. She thought she and Ricky had made some common ground and her parents were whatever but once again everything blew up right at her.

She knew she shouldn't think twice about the Adrian incident earlier since she and Ricky _weren't_ together but she just, couldn't. Something lately had been drawing her to him and it drove her nuts.

This was not how the year was supposed to be so far.

**~xx~**

Ricky had finally gotten John to sleep when he picked up his phone checking for a message from Amy-_again_. When had he turned so…squirmy? He sighed again ignoring the message from Adrian. He didn't need her tonight. Or any night anymore he was sick of this constant drama and attitude. John didn't need to be around that. He wanted somewhat of a stable environment.

He and Amy had enough issues. He threw the phone down on the bed and turned off the light. Another night alone.

Amy sighed and tossed in her bed. The night was still warm-the summer had been a major heat wave and not much of it had left yet. She opened a window and laid against the window wondering when her life had gone downhill.

"_Ok so you see that right there?" Ricky pointed out to her as they laid by the lake on a hot summer night. It was already past midnight and she knew it was past curfew but right now she didn't care. She was with Ricky Underwood._

"_It's so pretty." She breathed as the stars floated around them. Ricky turned and grinned making her insides squirm. "Yeah sometimes I just think if I could just lie here all my life nothing would ever go wrong." Ricky sighed. Amy bit her lip and nodded knowing there was a story behind his statement but didn't press for details._

_He scooted closer to her and she bit her lip again to keep from smiling._

"_Stay cool Amy!" She scolded herself. "You'll like high school I promise." He grinned once again._

**~xx~**

_The next night he met her at the same spot after her solo concert she screamed and ran into his arms. "You were great Ames!" He proclaimed. She smiled and blushed as they sat back down on the sand. It was a hot one tonight. _

"_Did you feel it change?" He asked her after a moment of silence._

"_Feel what change?" She asked._

_He smirked and nodded. "Everything. I mean, how many moments can you point to and say, that's when it all changed? You just had one."_

**~xx~**

Her life had changed and while she wasn't sure where she was going she knew she would always have John, always have someone to love and always knew wherever she was; Ricky would be there right behind her.

It was a nice thought to have.

The next morning Ricky dropped the baby off and the house was empty once again. Her mom and David had taken Ashley to brunch while George worked on his bike so the house was all hers. She slipped on some leggings and a short dress when the door knocked. Her still-wet hair flew in her eyes as the door opened and John squealed in delight of his mom.

Her face lit up as Ricky set him in his high chair and suddenly it was quiet once more. "Hey Ames." He said first using that damn nickname once again.

She cleared her throat and sat down. "Hey." "About last night…" He started until she cut him off. "I broke up with Ben."

His eyes widened as he sat down too. All you could hear was John chewing on his blocks. "Well that's…" "Let's just forget about last night can we?" She whispered and for once he saw that gleam in her eyes that he saw oh so long ago on that hot summer night.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Ricky said fighting back a smirk. "You wanna stay for breakfast?" Amy asked blushing.

"Breakfast would be great."


End file.
